


A Reason to Wake Up

by Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons to wake up: Bucky's thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP.

“Wake up.”

Sam opened his eyes just before Bucky said it again, his lips and breath hot on Sam’s ear.

“Come on sugar, wake up.”

“Barnes it’s still dark out. It’s too early to wake up.”

There were only a small handful of reasons that Bucky would be waking him up in the middle of the night like this, and only one of those reasons justified Bucky’s hand sliding down his ass. Sam was definitely interested, but making Bucky work for it was much more fun.

Bucky’s hand slid up and over Sam’s ass onto his hip, squeezing a little so that Sam could feel Bucky hard and pressed up against his ass. Sam let out a little sigh involuntarily.  
Bucky nipped at his earlobe. The guy was good. 

“We both know that doesn’t matter.” He was practically purring as he softly rutted himself into Sam from behind him. “Come on, baby, let me make you feel so good.”

Bucky sucked on the skin behind Sam’s ear and traveled his hand up to Sam’s belly and let his fingers skim the top of his underwear.

“Bucky just go back to bed.” And damnit, Sam knew he sounded way too breathless to pretend he wasn’t interested anymore.

Bucky laughed against his shoulder. “Yeah, you sure sound tired.” He slid his hand down to cup Sam through his boxers. “You sure feel too tired too.”

The jig was up and Sam was already too far gone to care. He turned around to face Bucky and hotly pressed their lips together. The kiss was biting and passionate instantly. Bucky licked open Sam’s mouth and Sam slotted a leg in-between Bucky’s thighs so they could press themselves together. Bucky flicked his tongue against Sam’s and then let out an honest to god whimper when Sam bit his bottom lip and grabbed his ass to pull him closer. Sam’s lips left his to kiss his jaw, then his neck. Bucky let out a little gasp. Sam smirked against his neck. He knew Bucky wanted it bad. 

He could have him panting and begging in a minute, and that’s exactly what he planned to do.  
He sucked a mark into Bucky’s neck and said “Want you to ride me.”

Bucky nodded furiously. He was rolling his hips against Sam’s at a steady pace. “Yes. Yes. Anything you want, fuck.”

Bucky’s dirty mouth could provide Sam with and endless stream of dirty talk, but it was when Sam gave it right back that Bucky just _lost it._

“Wanna feel those delicious thighs against me” his hands found the outside of Bucky’s thighs and squeezed and pulled them tighter around Sam’s.   
“Wanna see you use them to bounce up and down on me. Bet you’re gonna look so pretty.”

Bucky threw his head back and whined “Please. Please Sam. I need it.”

Sam rolled his hips against Bucky’s. He was starting to get a little overwhelmed himself and knew he couldn’t tease Bucky much longer.

“I’m sure you do. You always want it.” He wrapped his fingers through Bucky’s hair and pulled, just a little, enough to ease a cry out of Bucky’s mouth. “You love my cock don’t you, baby?”

Bucky nodded and gasped, “Sam, fuck, now, please.”

Sam gave his answer by sliding off Bucky’s boxers then reaching in the bedside drawer for the slick.  
Bucky was a writhing mess beneath him, absolutely dripping, chest heaving, needing it so, so bad.

Sam pulled Bucky on top of his lap, their cocks brushing together ever so slights and earning a gasp from the both of them.

Sam soothed Bucky and brushed his hair out of his face with his right hand, “Shh, baby, I’m gonna give you what you need, shh.” And with his left began to open Bucky up.

Bucky screwed his face up and whined at the first intrusion. He was still a little slick still from when   
Sam took him on his hands and knees before they fell asleep (he wasn’t lying when he said Bucky wanted it all the time), so Sam added another finger relatively quickly. Bucky moaned loudly and pushed back the best he could onto Sam’s fingers.

“I’m ready, I’m ready!” He was shaking a little, probably holding back his orgasm already. Sam felt his urgency, so he withdrew his fingers and helped Bucky guide himself onto his cock, slowly, slowly.

By the time he had bottomed out Bucky had his head thrown back and was hissing through his teeth. He rolled his head forwards and rested his forehead against Sam’s.

“You feel so” his breath hitched a little. “So good Sammy. You have no idea.”  
Sam crushed their lips together in a searing kiss before answering, “I do, Buck, I really do.”

Sam was right, Bucky did look beautiful riding him. The strong muscles in his thighs allowed him to roll his hips expertly on top of him. Sam kept one hand on Bucky’s thigh and the other on the small of his back to help guide him.

“God, Bucky. Baby, you’re so good. So good. I’m not gonna- I’m gonna- soon.” Sam was gasping, the tightness around his cock combined with the roll of Bucky’s hips and the feel of his thighs underneath his fingers was making it hard to speak.

Bucky nodded a “same” and wrapped a hand around his own cock. Within a few strokes he was coming onto Sam’s stomach, his head thrown back and moaning “ah, ah, ah” high in his throat.  
Sam felt Bucky tighten around him and that was enough. He spilled into Bucky with a low groan of the other man’s name.

After they cleaned up and caught their breath, Sam noticed he could see the sun rising out the window. Bucky had already fallen asleep, the soft pinks and oranges of the sunrise reflecting off of his peaceful face. Sam thought that he looked beautiful now too. He brushed lock of hair out of Bucky’s eyes and kissed him softly on the forehead before settling into the blankets himself.

He could think of a lot of good reasons to wake up to the man beside him, Bucky’s thighs just happened to be one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @unclesteeb


End file.
